


Birds (Brendon Urie/Reader) One-Shot

by kittykit



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Songfic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykit/pseuds/kittykit
Summary: "Anon: request! can u do a Brendon Urie x Reader fluff?? idc about the plot but!! please!!!"Yo, I took inspiration from Dodie Clark and Thomas Sander's song Birds. Go listen to it, it's really good promise.Anyways this is just a bit of fluff, Enjoy! <3





	

He had seen her come here all the time.

Every Saturday she had a blue canvas foldable chair, a latte, binoculars, and her phone. She would pop her headphones in and sit under one of the larger trees in the park. He never talked to her, she seemed quite content being alone. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what was so entertaining about watching birds in the park.

He would come every Saturday just to see if anything about her changed. He would often wonder if she noticed him watching, or if she even cared. He often wondered what kind of music played through her ears during her day at the park. She usually would finish her latte, then take another 30 minutes to watch before leaving. She was always alone, and he wondered if she was ever  _too_ lonely. 

One Saturday was different though. She had brought a notebook and a pencil; a red, hard cover journal, and a metal, mechanical pencil. Could it be a diary? Maybe. He wondered what she would write in such a thing.

He wondered what her day life was like as well. Eventful? What if she was famous and he never knew? Maybe she was abused at home, by a boyfriend, girlfriend, family? That was the much darker side of his thoughts, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't understand what was so exciting about watching birds all day. Maybe it was therapeutic? Then again, he would always watch her; what was entertaining about her? Maybe it was the same for her.

It was weird watching her look up every once in awhile to see what the birds were doing. She would write, scribble something out, look up, smile, and go back to writing. 

Time flew by, Brendon had no idea how late it was getting. The sun was setting, her latte was long finished, and she had only flipped the page once. Twice, maybe. It was around 5 o'clock, where she finally folded up her chair, threw her empty cup in the nearby trash, and left. It was an odd change, but she brought that same notebook every Saturday. 

He decided to show up on a Monday morning once. He was usually by the park every day since his favorite bakery was near, and never saw her there. One monday was weird, though.

There she was, usual tree, usual spot. Red notebook and pen beside her. No latte. A phone. No chair.

A ukulele replaced the two missing items.

She was singing along to a song he had never heard before. She was flipping pages of her book, following each line it seemed.

Did she write songs?

No one was in the park but them. Brendon and the girl he'd watched, but never spoken to. Her voice was nice, calming. He laid down in the grass and listened for awhile. It was only seven thirty in the morning, no one was near them. All worked, he assumed. 

Finally, she stopped her soft strumming.

"Hey, Mind helping me with this line?"

He jolted. She stayed in her spot, but gazed at him through lidded eyes. She was smiling, white teeth peeking out from behind her lips. He stood, walking towards her. She scooted a bit, leaving him room to lean on the three as well.

She passed him her notebook. The word 'Birds' was scribbled in not too neat, but not messy handwriting on the top line, centered.

He read over her lyrics and chords. 

"Birds?" He questioned. She moved a bit closer to him, placing her instrument down carefully. She pointed to a line in the chorus. "Yeah, birds. I noticed you watch me every Saturday here. Most might find it creepy, but I saw it more as being less alone and more... nerdy? Me, watching birds, you, watching me here all alone. Specifically, this line." She pointed to another describing just that.

She picked her ukulele back up, and started strumming the first chord. "I don't wanna drive a fancy car today, I don't want to ride in a red corvette." He smiled and let her finish her lines.

"Today is not the day to jump out of a plane. I don't want to parasail or play roulette." He sang after her.

They sang together for the rest of the morning. At some point, they had leaned on each other, book discarded. They sang all morning. He would ask what songs she knew, leading to more in the book she wrote, some old covers... and an invite over to her place sometime. 

He was happy.

She seemed happy as well.

At some point, Brendon's phone rang and he bid his farewell. "Here's my number," he took the discarded pen and wrote in the back of her notebook. He stopped for a moment, face paling. "Oh man, I'm sorry, I should have asked if I could write it here." 

"It's not a big deal," She chuckled. "I'll definitely text you..." 

"Brendon! I'm, I'm Brendon." He stuck one hand in his hair and one hand out for her to shake. "Well, Brendon, I'll be sure to call you. I'm ___, By the way." She took his hand gently and shook it. His heart nearly melted.

He departed from her after another minute, and only one thing ran through his head.

_I don't want to go home yet._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo this was a request!  
> You can request at http://nationallydone.tumblr.com/ask !  
> Thanks for the support :3


End file.
